


伤害与慰藉

by redfacero



Category: Asura: City of Madness (2016), 신세계 | New World (2013)
Genre: M/M, 一篇旧文, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 他正自得其乐，那杂种。
Relationships: 丁青/李子成
Kudos: 6





	伤害与慰藉

**Author's Note:**

> 老黄电影角色拉郎

_Hurt/Comfort_

“你要我干什么？”丁青控制不住的流露出不可置信的表情，那个人不可能是认真的吧。然而他知道他哥哥的怪癖，不过他还是对此感到震惊。他知道那个变态能够做出骇人听闻的事情来，他只是从未料及这个。

他瞟一眼李子成，对方跪倒在地，双手反绑在背后，正默默地看着他们俩。

“哈，兄弟你听到我说了。”朴成裴不紧不慢地说道。

**_他正自得其乐，那杂种。_ **

“你没有选择，”朴成裴重复道，“操他，否则我就干掉你们俩。”

丁青脸色发白，他被这提议给骇住了。李子成无法责怪他，这整件事怪异的让他很想大笑，直到他真的笑出了声，苦涩渗出喉头，这让他听起来像是只被扼住脖子的猫。

两个男人齐齐望向他。

李子成在手腕被绑的情况下竭尽所能的怂了怂肩，“噢，那就，顺他的意吧。”他冲着朴成裴微微一挑下巴，并不确切是在挑衅，不过也绝非顺服。“这实在算不上是我的第一次。”他又缓缓开口。

就像丁青知道似的，他看过李子成的档案，他喜欢维持他未来的后院井井有条。他觉得那正是困扰他的问题所在——如果他们还有命活着熬过这一次的话。

他俯视李子成，对方仰望他，那双眼睛，一如既往的坚定。那稳住了丁青的情绪，令他挺直了肩膀。

“如果他站着会容易些，”丁青最终说道，“我的膝盖不如以前了。”

他能做到的，至于他是否能再度坦然的迎上李子成的目光，那就是另外一回事。

朴成裴做了个不耐烦地手势，丁青于是走向李子成，抓着他的肩膀把他拽起身来。

他们身处在一个废弃的美军基地内，房子里空荡荡的，只除了朴成裴自己盘踞的一把椅子。那人全然放松的坐在那里，双手平稳的交握在膝头，打量着他们。

“唔！”传来一声短促呻吟，朴成裴舔了舔嘴唇。

这里不存在什么东西可以使丁青好过点，他试图忽略掉朴成裴的存在，将李子成按倒上墙，一开始面对着他做，他想快速解开眼前男人的裤子。他越早把这事做了，就能早点带李子成离开这见鬼的地方。他能感觉到对方的眼睛在盯着他，当他一把搡下他的裤子和短裤。

但看到李子成的阴茎时，丁青迟疑了一下，眯了眯眼睛，接着倏忽抬眼对上他的目光，估量着形势。

李子成无言以对，他只愿他能够告诉丁青别为这事挂虑自己。他能从对面卷发男人的眼里瞧出来那份默默的担忧。

“他妈的，据我所知狗都比你们要发情得快。”朴成裴不耐烦的打破了沉默。

“该死的那你干嘛不去找一对来？”丁青呵斥了回去，抚上李子成的臀的手顿了顿。

朴成裴往椅子里一靠，考虑了一下。“我不认为如果我那么做了，你会多么喜欢。”

丁青不愿去多想这话的意思，因此他再度把注意力集中在李子成身上。他直面上他，一如他所受到的训练那般，像个战士。哪怕他脱离实战已经有一段时间了，他还是能做到这个。

他们之间几乎没有一个眼神交换，但李子成点点头，转身，面对上墙。

丁青深吸一口气，掰开他的臀瓣，指尖钻进他的穴口。

“他不需要那个。”朴成裴漫不经心的说道，悠闲的翘起二郎腿。

丁青顿了顿，“那好吧。”现在的顺从是最明智的选择。因为显然对朴成裴说一大堆理由是无用的，变态可不在乎那对李子成是否会轻松些。

“妈的，你阳痿了吗？快操他！”朴成裴斥责他弟道，于是丁青换而抬手往掌心里啐了一口。至少对此举朴成裴并无异议。

当丁青几乎没怎么润滑的分身搡进他的臀缝间，李子成试图控制自己不要颤抖。这不是他的头一次，那不是谎言。这甚至都不比他头一次来的粗暴，可这却是头一次同一位并不怎么情愿跟他做爱的男人。这让李子成感到难过。他可以猜到丁青勉强背后的理由，并惊异于他的勇气。

胸口贴着墙，李子成转过脑袋，背对朴成裴，面朝空白的墙。丁青一手扶着他的臀，另一手按着他的肩膀。他捏了捏李子成的肩头，简短的警告，接着他顶了进去。李子成咬紧牙关承受，疼痛渐趋缓和，接着他试图放松，接纳那根将他贯穿的阴茎。

丁青的手指掐进他的肩膀，伴随着急切的戳刺。他越快搞完，事情就越快了结，而他们就可以继续前进。他知道他该缓一缓，确保对方能够承受，可他不能。他的臀胯于快速地冲撞中猛然摆动着，他注视着自己的分身在李子成身后进进出出。这其中有些许令人痴迷的东西，李子成那般紧紧吸附着他，几乎不愿放开他分身的样子。

他的呼吸愈见急促，李子成脸贴着墙壁，当男人撞中他体内深处的一点时咽下一声呻吟。他不想享受这其中的一分一毫，特别是当着朴成裴的面。

默默的闷哼一声，丁青扶住李子成的臀的手猛地用力了起来，一把紧抓住他，接着李子成的唇舌间无法抑制的滑落一声微弱的哼吟，丁青射了出来，将他灌满。

只歇息了一会儿，他便从对方体内抽了出来。他先是系好自己的裤子，不去理会他的精液正自李子成的大腿间渗流而下的样子，接着伸手帮李子成系好他的裤子。

最终他转身面对朴成裴。“行了。”  
事情搞完了。  
朴成裴冲他露出的假笑一点也不叫人安心。

眼镜男站起身，走近他们。“喂，兄弟，你看起来像是累坏了，过来。”他抓住丁青的胳膊，推着他来到椅子前。“坐下。”

丁青被一股蛮力推倒进椅子里，双腿忽然间有些不稳。朴成裴走过去伸手抓住李子成的头发把他拖上前来。他把李子成拉到丁青的面前，按着他跪下。

“让我弟弟再硬起来。”

李子成厌恶的抬眼盯住他，而朴成裴则故作怪异的惊了一下，“这是？”

“你是想让我叫人割开他的喉咙吗？”朴成裴问，他的声调轻柔温和，仿佛那真是丁青所希望的。

“或许我可以用我的刀子当场割开它，”他两根手指按上李子成的喉咙，“再让你像这般操他的喉咙，怎么样？”

丁青干咽了一下，“求你，别。”

“噢，那么，”朴成裴双手一摊，做了个请的手势。

李子成试图稳住自己的身体，当丁青摸索着再度解开他的裤子，他的手指像是不会动了，不过至少他勉强做到了。他的性器精疲力竭，只是软垂在那儿。

李子成只是用膝盖磨蹭着上前，“如果解开我的手会容易些。”

“哦哦，当然，”朴成裴把手按上李子成的头顶，“不过那不是重点所在，对吗，宝贝儿。”

李子成耸耸肩，倾身上前。他打算慢慢开始，要让丁青足够硬到满足朴成裴变态的欲望需要花费些工夫。他也很清楚在那之后会发生什么，哪怕丁青似乎暂时还没有猜到。不过眼下，他只专心致志在他面前的阴茎上。

丁青张开双腿，给予他方便，好让他能更加轻松的在他的大腿间安顿下来。

那感觉像是他吮吸了对方的阴茎有永恒之久，到勃起时他的下巴都在生疼。整个过程中丁青一直注视着他，用一种李子成无法鉴别，也不敢尝试的眼神。他不需要知道丁青在用什么来熬过这个。因为李子成太过清楚在别无他法可想的情况下，意识总是最清晰可辨的。

他靠坐回去，深吸一口房间里浑浊的空气。男人的味道弥漫了他的嘴，更别提那隐约有一丝他自己的味道。李子成心不在焉的琢磨着这之后他是否会需要去做检查，又或者丁青是否是干净的。看起来等到这一切解决后，将不得不有一场尴尬的谈话。对此他一点儿也不期待。

朴成裴冷酷的一把拽住李子成的头发，将他的头按倒在地，屁股翘起。李子成一下子绷紧了，朴成裴揉了揉他的头发，咕哝了句什么，接着放开了他。

“现在你再操他一遍，”朴成裴说，“并且这一次，我要听见他的声音。”

丁青满怀厌恶的瞪住他，可他服从了。他们已经走到这一步，现在再反抗未免毫无意义。

李子成俯下身子，脸几乎挨着地面，当丁青进入他时，他瑟缩了一下，可还是任由那一声轻微的痛楚闷哼逸出了口。眼下强忍对他没什么好处，不是满足朴成裴想要的就是在听见他遭罪时。说实话，李子成本以为忍住会容易些，可叫声逸出他的双唇就仿佛无论他允许与否它们都会照样逸出一般。

这还不够叫他的大哥满意，这点非常明显。丁青能看出来。他猛地抽出，不理会身下男人的呻吟，随之又强行撞了进去。他就这么一遍又一遍的直至李子成接连不断的发出无助而无言的痛苦嘶鸣。

朴成裴在微笑，丁青顺势缓了下来，不过只是微微的，调整角度反复撞进李子成的身体，将疼痛进一步扭曲成尖锐的剧痛。

每一下冲撞都更糟过上一次，体内的每一下动作都重新将他撕裂。头晕目眩间，李子成感到恍恍惚惚。环绕他的空间此刻变得那般狭小，只有按住他后背的手和在他体内律动的阴茎。疼痛分裂而蔓延，针刺般扎遍浑身。随着丁青在他上方一声急喘，他感觉到男人的阴茎抽搐着在他体内释放了。

当丁青自他体内抽出时，他啜泣了。

——————————

  
他们被带回各自的囚室，丁青不知道过了多久他们才获救。他只知道他数以小时一动不动的坐在囚室一角的帆布床上，双手交握在身前，琢磨着接下来他该怎么办。

在获救后接下来的几日里，他没怎么见到李子成。那位卧底探员在医院待了一星期，处于严密的监视下，而丁青暂时决定不去打扰他更好。

  
面对李仲久——这个他昔日的竞争对手，真是有够艰难的。不是件丁青愿意重复的考验。

“如果你认为我该把金门会长的位置让出来的话，”丁青迟疑了一下，不确定那话为什么会脱口而出。他不能那么做。再者，他不会。

“你不可能那么做，”他说。他俩都知道那是真的。“再说了，他也绝不会同意。”对于金门前理事是个条子卧底这件事实，他们都心知肚明。尽管他们谁也没把这话说出口。

“我要怎么，”丁青抿住嘴唇。他现在该拿李子成怎么办？

“我肯定你会想出好法子出来的，”李仲久干巴巴的说。然而当丁青只是那么看着他，他用手按住他的手，“他比你想的要坚强。”

“我怕我伤害他远超出他愿意承认的程度。”丁青喃喃道。

“那就去修补。”李仲久捏了捏他的手，坐了回去。“西八啊，我需要来一杯。”  
丁青给他俩都倒了一杯。

——————————  
**_在“新世界”事件后。_**  
**_在姜科长死后。_**  
**_在这一切之后，情况更糟。_**

  
李子成在他的办公室里面对上他，说他准备好复职了，万分乐意，所有的那些话，诸如一些“是的哥，很高兴能再和你一起共事”……  
丁青一个字也不信。

李子成的眼周围有些纹路，他身上若有若无的紧绷，他肩头的疲惫，他怕都是自己造成的。所有这些，丁青感觉负有责任，哪怕逻辑上他知道那不是他的错。

“你不需要……”他咽回了那话，甚至就在李子成只那么回望着他，脸上一如既往的一片空白的同时。

“不需要什么？”他问。

“假装什么也没发生。”

“我以为那样最好，你不认为吗，哥？”李子成柔声说。

“我认为你该休两个月假，等到……”

李子成打断了他的话，“等到我好些了…？”

他的微笑是讥讽的，丁青只愿闭上自己那该死的嘴巴。

“搞得好像那会对我有所帮助一样。”

“嗯，”丁青叹息一声，“不管怎样，给。”他伸手拿起摆在他桌子背后的架子上的那瓶威士忌，给他俩各自倒了一杯，将其中一杯递给李子成。

“我们敬什么？”

“敬新的开始？”

“为什么？”他问。

丁青顿了顿。“我本会以为，在那件事过后，你会希望离开我。”

李子成凝视他杯中琥珀色的液体，晃了晃里头的冰块。“你做了必须做的，”他抬眼直直望着丁青，“如果我们的位置对调，我也完全会同样那么做。”

“是吗？”丁青喃喃道，可他是那么相信李子成。

“敬未来！”李子成举杯，对一场从来不属于他们的战争的一个和解之礼。

“敬未来！”丁青同李子成碰了杯。

目光凝视着彼此，他们饮下了酒。

**Author's Note:**

> 《阿修罗》里的狗逼市长还是很猛的，按他的想法，男主别捣乱说不定就赢了，不管在哪里总有源源不断的人补上来，唉一古～人终归得活着啊


End file.
